Secret Squirrel
by Red Witch
Summary: Why did Mystique try to kill the New Mutants in 'Day of Reckoning? Learn the shocking truth inside!


**Mystique blew up the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. I just keep wondering why would Mystique try to blow up the New Mutants in 'Day of Reckoning'? Then as I was watching my little furry friends try to steal some birdseed from the birdfeeder…it came to me. **

**Secret Squirrel**

It was the perfect plan. All she had to do to sneak into the Institute again was to assume the perfect disguise. _Soon I will have my revenge on Magneto…_Mystique thought as she slunk around the outskirts of the Xavier Institute. _I just need to get Xavier alone and defenseless…then I'll assume his identity. But first I have to become something else. Something he would never suspect. _

She grinned then shapeshifted her form. She assumed the form of a cute reddish squirrel. _Perfect, _She chuckled to herself as she climbed a tree and made her way into the back yard of the Institute. _The security devices only detect human intruders. Who would suspect a cute little harmless squirrel? Once I'm inside I'll assume the form of one of the other students. Then…_

"Watch out Cannonball!" Bobby's voice rang out.

_What?_ Mystique sat up on her haunches and saw the sight of Sam shooting towards her at an alarming rate. _Oh great! _

She tried to move out of the way but was still clipped and knocked sideways. _Ow…_She groaned inwardly. _Well at least nothing's broken…That was close. _

"Hey look at the cute squirrel!" She turned and looked at the voice. It was three of the newer students, Amara, Jubilee and Ray. 

"Get away from the birdseed you stupid squirrel!" Ray snapped and sent off a volt right at Mystique. Needless to say it was not a pleasant experience for her.

"Ray you meanie!" Amara cried out as she rushed towards her. "Oh you poor little thing!" She picked Mystique up. 

"Ewww," Jubilee made a face. "I can't believe you're touching that rat."

"It's not a rat!" Amara smothered the squirrel next to her chest. 

_Can't…breathe…_Mystique struggled to get away but she couldn't. 

"Trust me Amara," Ray told her. "It's a rat with a furry tail. Believe me I know."

"It's a living thing!" Amara carried Mystique inside. "Come on you poor little thing. I'm going to make you all better."

_This is perfect, _Mystique thought, deciding on a new plan. _I'll let the brats bring me in myself. Who would suspect a cute squirrel? _She put on a cute face and chattered sweetly. 

"Now how badly are you hurt?" Amara took her into the kitchen and placed her on the table. "Well you look okay. How about some nice food? Would you like that?"

Mystique made a noise in the affirmative, doing her best to look cute and harmless. _Once her back is turned I'll sneak off and…_

"Hey Amara what's with the squirrel?" Jamie asked walking into the kitchen. 

"Oh Ray was teasing the poor thing," Amara took out some bandages. 

"Cool," Jamie looked at it. "Can we keep it as a pet?"

"Well I don't know if the Professor will allow it," Amara said.

_Time to go to work, _Mystique then jumped up on Jamie's shoulders and pretended to be playful. Then she did the same with Amara. "Oh well I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yayyy!" Jamie cried out. "Let's call him Martin!"

"I think it's a girl Jamie," Amara grinned. "We should call her Princess or Fluffy or something like that."

"It is not a girl," Jamie made a face.

"It is too!" Amara grabbed a bandage and started to bandage Mystique's paw. "We should call her Princess Fluffy."

"That's a dumb name for a squirrel," Jamie snapped. 

"Oh and Martin isn't?" Amara snapped, not quite paying attention to what she was doing.

"Hey! It's from those Redwall books!" Jamie protested. "Name of one of the heroes." 

"Yeah but Martin was the name of the mouse, not a squirrel!" Amara snapped not realizing that by now Mystique was wrapped up tightly in bandages from head to toe. 

"So what? It's still a cool name. Better than Princess Fluffy!"

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" Jamie grabbed Mystique.

"Is not!" Amara grabbed Mystique as well and started to pull on her. "Let her go!"

"You let go!" Jamie pulled back. 

"You're hurting her!" 

"No you're hurting him!"

"Let go of Princess Fluffy!"

"You let go of Martin!" 

"Look she's my pet and I'll call her what I want!" Amara yanked on Mystique's tail.

"HE'S MY PET!" Jamie shouted yanking Mystique's head even harder.

"MINE!" Amara shouted. 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"IT'S MINE!" 

"LET GO OF MARTIN!" 

"YOU LET GO OF PRINCESS FLUFFY!" 

"What are you two doing?" Roberto walked into the kitchen. "Is that a mummy or something?"

"It' s my new pet squirrel," Jamie told him.

"**My** new pet squirrel," Amara said. 

"Well whichever one of you it is I think you're killing it!" Roberto grabbed it. "Come here boy, let's get you unbandaged." He started to unwrap it.

"See I told you it was a boy!" Jamie snapped.

"It is not!" Amara snapped. 

By this time Mystique couldn't take any more. As soon as she got unwrapped she bit Roberto. "OW!" Roberto snapped. "Why you little…" He growled.

"You're scaring it!" Jamie snapped and grabbed Mystique. Before she knew what was happening she was being carried away. Amara and Roberto shouted after them but soon Jamie made it to his room. He locked the door. "Okay boy. Now we're safe. I know! Let's play something! How about fireman?"

_This is not good…_Mystique gulped when she saw the gleam in Jamie's eye. 

Not long after Amara was looking around. "Jamie! Jamie where are you?"

"What's going on?" Ray and Jubilee came up to her. 

"He's got my squirrel," Amara told him.

"You're what?" Ray blinked. 

"You let that thing inside the mansion?" Jubilee yelped. 

"Yeah and the stupid thing bit me," Roberto grumbled as he walked up to them with his finger bandaged. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high pitched squeal rang out. They saw the squirrel riding a firetruck wildly down the hall.

"GO MARTIN GO!" Jamie jumped up and down as he piloted the toy using a remote control. 

"Hey watch it!" Ray snapped as the firetruck nearly tripped him.

"Sorry!" Jamie called out. Then there was a crash. "Oops. Sorry Martin. Didn't mean for you to crash into the wall."

"Her name is Princess Fluffy," Amara snapped picking a dazed Mystique up. 

"Look no matter what you call it, I don't want it near me!" Jubilee folded her arms. "Those things carry disease! They're disgusting." 

"They are not!" Amara stomped her foot. 

"Hey I wonder if it likes nuts," Ray took a small package out of his pocket and held a nut to her face. "Here you go." 

Mystique ate it. Then wished she didn't. She yelped in agony. "Well I always wondered if squirrels liked nuts flavored with hot sauce!" Ray chuckled.

That was when Mystique bit him. "OW! You stupid squirrel!"

"Serves you right!" Amara snapped as Mystique ran away.

"I've got rabies!" Ray whined.

"You do not!" Jamie snapped. 

"Yeah you probably gave it rabies," Roberto said. 

"IT'S GOING INTO MY ROOM!" Jubilee snapped. 

Mystique ran into the room looking for a place to hide. She ran into Rahnee sitting on the other bed. "Well what have we here?" Rahnee grinned. She morphed into a wolf. 

_I do not like where this is going; _Mystique gulped as Rahnee advanced on her. The next thing she knew she was chasing her around the room. 

"Get her roomie!" Jubilee shouted as she ran in the door. 

"Wolfsbane stop chasing my new pet!" Jamie screamed. 

"It's my pet!" Amara screamed. 

"No it's mine!" Jamie shouted. 

"GET THAT RAT OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" Jubilee chased Mystique as well throwing sparks at her. 

"Don't you hurt Princess Fluffy!" Amara shrieked. 

_I gotta get out of here! _Mystique ran for her life as she raced away from the mutants on her heels. _And I thought the Brotherhood were maniacs! What the…?_ Suddenly she slipped and fell on an ice-covered stair. 

"Bobby!" Jubilee shouted as Mystique fell down the stairs. "I'm telling! You iced the stairs again!" 

By some miracle Mystique managed to not break her neck or any other vital bones as she fell down the stairs. As she wobbly got up she found herself face to face with Rahnee. With a squeal she managed to break away. She headed straight for the door. 

Logan opened the door carrying some groceries. "Okay what's all the racket? WHAT?" He screamed as Mystique ran through his legs. Rahnee followed her and knocked Logan over. "WOLFSBANE!" 

"Sorry Mr. Logan!" Jubilee nearly ran him over as she ran out the door.

"Sorry Mr. Logan!" Ray apologized as he knocked him down. Then Amara and Roberto knocked him down. Then a herd of Jamies ran over him. 

"That's it," Logan grumbled as he lay face down on the floor. "I need a nice relaxing assignment. Like handling explosives or something." 

"STOP THAT SQUIRREL!" The kids screamed. 

Mystique climbed up a tree and leapt over the wall to the safety of the woods. Once she was sure she wasn't being followed, she morphed into her true form. "That's it," She grumbled as she staggered off into the woods. "New plan…first kill those brats. Then kill Magneto." 


End file.
